More Then Just A Dream
by pugprincessrina
Summary: Double dating had never been Gajeel's thing, until he was forced to go on a double date with Natsu. Where he met the most amazing girl in the whole world


A/N: Okay so this is just something I did because I had writer block for "Thing You Said…" This was going to be a small fanfic when I started but then it just kind of kept on going lol. I hope you love this college au I did

Prompt: My friend is trying to get with your friend and we end up on a double date

"Natsu I am not going." Gajeel said packing up his boxing gloves into his duffel bag. Zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder he gave Natsu a very obvious scowl.

"Oh come on, metal face! I really need you to come with me, Lucy finally said yes to going on a date with me, but she wants it to be a double date!" Natsu yelled at the larger boxer.

"Well then why don't ya just ask Lexus, or Loke, or literally ANYONE else other then me?" Gajeel could feel the veins in his face and neck starting to bulge up with annoyance. The pair started to walk out of the gym together to go up to their shared apartment that was right over the gym.

"There is no way in hell I'm asking Loke to go on a double date with me and Lucy. Even if her friend is banging hot, he'll just try and get both other them to leave with just him." Natsu told the lager man while he turned the lock to their apartment.

"Okay, then ask Lexus." Gajeel told him as he flopped onto the couch. Natsu sat down on the armchair of the other side of the room

"You know Lexus is dating Freed now!" Natsu yelled giving a now sigh. "Please Gajeel you're my only friend that is single! I've wanted to go on a date with Lucy forever! Please Gajeel I am begging you, just one date, MAYBE 2 hours of your time max." Natsu folded his fingers together in a begging motion.

Gajeel clicked his tongue in annoyance "God, fine I'll go with you, Flame for brains." Gajeel heard the pink haired man yell and then he jumped on top of him, hugging him. "Natsu! Get the hell off of me!" Gajeel said pushing on the other mans face.

"Thank you so much Gajeel!" Natsu got off and ran to his room "We're meeting the girls at 8pm tonight at that nice restraint on 6th street. Make sure you wear something nice!" and with that Natsu slammed his door shut and was off getting ready. Gajeel looked at the clock on the wall, it was a little past 5:30pm.

"Ugh…I am going to regret this idea." Gajeel groaned as he pushed himself up off of the couch as he walked to his room to get ready for, what he thought, was going to be the worst night of his life.

"Hey! Gajeel! By the way the girl that is coming on the date with us is Lucy's best friend, Levy! So really DON'T fuck this up!" Natsu yelled from the other side of his door.

"Levy." Gajeel said the girls name out loud as he walked into his room "Cute name."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:10 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel and Natsu were sitting at a large table in the back end of the restraint. Gajeel was messing with the collar of his white button up and moving his black tie around from his neck "Damn it, I hate these kinds of outfits. Why did you have to pick a really nice place?" Gajeel groaned at his friend.

"Listen, I want to make sure that Lucy is impressed with me. Levy has been Lucy's best friend for a really long time and I know that if Levy doesn't have fun then neither will Lucy. So please just, whatever you do, try and not be a complete ass to her." Natsu told him with a very begging tone in his voice.

Gajeel grunted in agreement and looked down at his phone. "They're late." Gajeel was interrupted by two small laughs coming from behind him

"Hehe sorry, Gajeel. Levy and I can never pick what to wear and we ended up just playing dress up in Levy's room for an hour." Lucy laughed moving to the other said of the table. Then he saw a very small, blue haired girl move to the same side of the table.

She was wearing a white dress that tied up around up her neck and went to about her knees, she had golden hoop earrings in her ears, and a pair of white heels that made her some what taller (but no where close to average for a woman), Gajeel guessed that she was about 4"11'.

"Yeah sorry guys! It was mostly my fault; I don't have a lot of super nice clothes. This really isn't my thing," she giggled. That sound was like sweet music in Gajeel's ears, it was so sweet sounding. She is so beautiful on top of that; her dark blue hair was pulled back with a golden headband so that her bangs were pulled out of her face. She was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Gajeel's thoughts were interrupted when he made eye contact with Levy.

"Ugh…I'm Gajeel." He quickly looked away from her warm brown eyes and tried to look literally anywhere else. He really wish she would stop giggling

"It's really nice to meet you Gajeel. My name is Levy." Levy said smiling at him. Gajeel could feel a warm blush going across his face. Now he was just getting pissed, he is a 22-year-old man who works on cars for a living, not a god damn 15-year-old boy who just figured out what boobs are.

'Who are you kidding, Gajeel, she is way out of your league.' He said to himself he decided to just tell himself that for the rest of the night, and that would hopefully be enough to chill him out.

~~~~~~~~About 2 hours later~~~~~~~

The night went on very smoothly, Lucy and Natsu were flirting back and forth the whole night, while Gajeel learned that he and Levy actually had a lot in common. She loves mid-1900s cars, she loves to box, she hates fancy dinners, she wasn't a big fan of parties, and she loves cats. He learned so much about her, she's a 21 year old college student who is getting ready to graduate in the spring with a degree in Philology (which he learned was the study of language in written historical sources), she also is going to have a minor in Greek.

'She is so smart, and so fucking amazing.' Gajeel thought as he was walking next to her out of the restraint.

"Hey guys! We want to go to that bar over there!" Lucy called as she was already somewhat buzzed. She was hanging herself all over Natsu, who thankfully was 100% sober. "Levy come one! Lets go!" she shouts moving to the bar.

"Um…no Lu I'm okay. I think we should be getting home." Levy said looking through her bag to make sure she didn't leave anything in the restraint.

"Aww! Come one! I don't wanna go home yet!" Lucy sighed at the smaller girl while also frowning at her.

"Hey," Gajeel whispered to Levy "Something tells me that they want some "alone time" together. You want me to just walk you home?" Gajeel saw a very small blush run across her face

"Um…yeah thank you. I'd love that." Levy told the taller man looking away from him. "Hey Lu, Gajeel is going to walk be home. You go have fun with Natsu. Natsu please take good care of her." Levy told the pink haired man. The look that Levy had in her eyes made even Gajeel shake a little. It was the look of 'If literally anything happens to her I will find you and I will destroy everything you love.' Gajeel found it kind of hot.

"Y-yes ma'am." Was all Natsu could mouth out before moving the two of them to the bar across the street.

"Damn, shorty, you sure can be scary when you want to be. Wouldn't have placed ya as someone who could scare Natsu." Gajeel laughed as the pair walked in the other way to Levy and Lucy's apartment.

"Hey I am be small, but I can be scary when I need to be." She laughed with the taller man. "Hey…can I ask you something?" Gajeel saw the blush on her grow across her face.

"Yeah sure, short stuff." Now Gajeel was curious, what did she have to ask him? Probably just another 'getting to know you' question.

"Do you…um…do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Well that was a different question. Gajeel looked down at the girl who was looking down at the sidewalk.

"Nah I don't. Haven't met anyone interesting yet I guess." If Gajeel hadn't known any better he could have sworn that he heard a small sigh of relief. "What about you? You got a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" of course she does, why wouldn't she have one?

"Oh no, I just got out of a relationship about 4 month ago." Someone actually left her? Who the hell was this person thinking? And who the hell did they leave her for? "It was not a good idea to start out with." She laughed a little "We dated for like a month (if that) and I hated every minute of it. He was one of my best friends and it just felt…weird." Oh, that made a lot more sense.

'Maybe I could give it a shot. It wont hurt to ask.' Gajeel said to himself. They walked in silence for the rest of the 10-minute walk. Normally Gajeel hated silence, but for some reason he was 100% comfortable with their silence. It was kind of nice, just walking side by side, with small smiles on their faces. They soon arrived at the front door of Levy's apartment complex.

"Well here I am, thank you for walking me home." She was smiling even bigger now; it was so beautiful.

"Yeah…no problem. Hey wait, I have one more thing to ask ya." Gajeel stopped her from taking her keys out of her bag.

"Yeah? What is it?" Levy asked starting up at him. Her eyes were even more beautiful then they did in the restraint. Gajeel felt his hands start to sweat and shake just a little bit. 'Get ahold of yourself!' the voice inside of his head yelled at him 'You're a grown ass man. Stop shaking!'

"Ugh…Do you wanna do this again sometime? I mean without the bunny-girl or flame for brains." Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for the girls stare, choosing to stare at names listed on the buzzer list.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me." Levy giggled a little. " I would love to go on a real date with you, Gajeel." Gajeel eyes grew big from shock.

"Like really?" he sounded so stupid when he said that, and he will be kicking himself for days after words.

"Yes really you silly man." She laughed again but then stopped "Um…you know your apartment is closer to that bar. So if the two of them do decide to have some 'alone time' they will most likely go to your place. Do you want to just come in and stay here tonight?" Well this was an interesting development for the night. Gajeel smiled devilishly at the girl.

"Gee hee, I would love to, shrimp."


End file.
